


Trap

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cops and robbers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 3





	Trap

Trap

Bgm: Question-Lauv

1.

运钞车的门被安保人员关上时街角的信号灯变成了绿色。

莱诺瞥了一眼还在跳动的数字，在手机上记录下时间。

“五点四十七。”他转过头，看向坐在副驾驶上的切赫，切赫光顾着解决今天早上没吃完的白巧克力甜甜圈，只是含含糊糊地应了一声。

过了赏味期限的甜甜圈似乎已经不够可口了，切赫一脸嫌弃地把没吃完的半个甜甜圈塞回纸袋里，终于把精力放在了自己异常枯燥无趣的工作上，“昨天是几点来着？”

“五点五十二，好像？”莱诺有些不确定地答道，又低下头翻了翻自己的记录。

切赫看着押运车消失在拐角，随口说道，“唔，今天这么早？”

“可能因为今天是周五，银行赶着下班。”

切赫点点头，发动了车子，这预示着今天的工作又要结束了，“通知施科德兰他们吧。”

放下手机后，莱诺不无尖刻地吐槽：“其实我不太懂，咱们虽然是黑帮，但还没沦落到光明正大抢银行的地步吧。”

年纪大一些的那位笑出声来，但仍旧言简意骇，“我们不抢银行，我们抢抢银行的人。”

闻言莱诺提起一个无力的笑，就英国所有黑帮的整体实力而言，他所在的阿森纳已经陷入了一个奇怪的困局，曾经光辉的过去也好，令人眼红的财富也罢，都成了过眼云烟，好在这些足以装饰门楣的东西为他们勉强撑起了一个能糊弄人的空架子。

自打上个月与水晶宫、莱斯特城的谈判接连失败之后，莱诺陷入一种不可释怀的焦虑中，繁荣成了泡沫，失去一切向来比得到要容易。

相比年轻的莱诺而言，切赫是足够淡定的，且不说从前经历过的那些风风雨雨，再有几个月他就要内退了，远在几千公里外的加拿大的爱人，房子，牧羊犬和冰球场才是他所真正牵挂的，因此他甚至还能同后辈开的起玩笑——

“我听说你那个在水晶宫的朋友上次谈判也在啊，他和慕尼黑那位小朋友怎么样了？”

莱诺茫然地对上切赫满是揶揄之情的眸子，足足愣了十几秒才反应过来他说的是格雷茨卡家那个疯狂撸铁自毁颜值的金毛小可爱，尽管这俩这些年的分分合合闹得北伦敦人尽皆知，他还是口下留情没有揭他们老底，但语气还是不由地柔软了起来

“是啊，他俩也没怎么样，只是兜兜转转还是分不开而已。”

2.

尽管大家都没报太大希望，截胡银行抢匪的馊主意还是被提上日程了。

想出这个惊天地泣鬼神的馊主意的新帮会领导人是个有点不切实际的法国人，他的能力虽然常常受人质疑，但好在态度足够强硬，所以大家抱怨归抱怨，该干的活一样也没少干。

运钞车一周内每次经过每一个路口的时间，等待信号灯的次数都被记录在案，甚至连银行保安值班的调度表他们都搞到了手，但这一切仍然出现了变数。

接电话的是厄齐尔，尽管他的西班牙语这两年退步得厉害，但当他艰难地消化掉对面传达的所有信息之后，还是用带着德国口音的西班牙语问候了对方全家。

西班牙警方也参与进来了，这绝对不是件好事。

“管他们什么事？”莱诺还不太了解阿森纳的国际仇人榜，只能悄声向旁边的穆斯塔菲打听。

穆斯塔菲控制住自己想向西班牙人民公仆竖中指的欲望，“……好像是说这次的劫匪是西班牙人，其实也就是西班牙那边要扛着牌坊和我们抢钱。”

物质世界吃相难看的人向来不少，不过这样不要脸的还是着实少见。

莱诺无语至极，他耸耸肩，“我以为西班牙和我们关系还不错。”

“那是梅苏特离开之前。”穆斯塔菲说。

时至今日，那些与西班牙的种种过去似乎已经无足轻重了，现在截胡的计划被打乱，帮会里的每个人都有了焦头烂额的感觉。

“也不至于山穷水尽一清二白。”到目前为止切赫的心情并没有受到突发事件的任何影响。

“可那是五百万英镑啊。”莱诺压低了声音，他想起每周运钞车从银行后门拖走的那些钞票——人一旦接触了花花世界，总有一天还是会向物质低头。

闻言厄齐尔抬起了头，他用指尖有一下没一下地敲打着桌面，目光在莱诺身上意味深长地来回逡巡着，“不仅是五百万的事，这次西班牙警方那边的负责人是——马克。”

“哪个马克？”说这话的是穆斯塔菲，但莱诺觉得他绝对是故意的，毕竟他也只认识一个叫马克的。

接受所有人不怀好意的目光洗礼的感觉真是好极了，莱诺腹诽着，但脸上仍绷得像个马上就要大义灭亲的法官，“我以为他早就回德国了。”

“真可惜，他没有。”厄齐尔扬起一个略显遗憾的微笑，然后转过了身去。

大概是因为晚饭后喝了太多掺了蜜桃白兰地的啤酒，莱诺睡得很不好。

新租的公寓在泰晤士河附近，他没有拉窗帘，凉凉的月光在床头柜附近汇成银白色的一畦。

莱诺知道自己正在做梦，同时却又感受到过分的寒冷，因而把自己整个人都埋在了温暖且黑暗的被窝里，混沌中，他的拳头带着风劈开梦里喧闹不止的争吵声，冲着记忆中那个已经模糊的面孔招呼了上去。

是他，马克-安德烈·特尔施特根。

3.

记得刚来阿森纳的时候切赫就曾问过莱诺，到底是为了什么他会在毕业前几个月被警校开除，当时初来乍到的莱诺疲惫不堪，却并没有同仍是陌生人的前辈撒谎，只是把一切尽量表述的轻描淡写，好像当时对此他真的毫不在乎一样。

“年少轻狂，聚众斗殴啊。”莱诺耸耸肩，他脑中闪过某些甚至可以算得上恬淡的校园回忆，但一切最终还是悉数被抛诸脑后。

穆斯塔菲他是很早就认识的，那是莱诺还在勒沃库森的时候，走私违禁药品的他和穆斯塔菲在警局的临时拘留所里一起呆了四十八小时。

四十八小时后，他们俩前后脚获准保释，二月的勒沃库森下着扯絮般的大雪，伸过懒腰的穆斯塔菲递给刚刚相识四十八小时的莱诺一根烟，“你和那个叫马克的负责审讯的警员认识？”

闻言，抬手接烟的莱诺愣了一下，他觉得这个问题让他浑身都不自在，“不，不认识。”

“哦，我信了”，穆斯塔菲挑着眉揶揄，然后鹦鹉学舌似的说，“贝恩德？”

自打离开警校之后，廉耻之心似乎也随之一同抛在过去，但在那一瞬间莱诺还是有些窘迫，不久之前和特尔施特根意外重逢的尴尬还没有褪去，他着实也找不到什么借口为自己开脱。

“以前的同学，只是同学。”一字一顿的解释差点把自己都说服了呢。

“哦。”穆斯塔菲貌似很懂地点了点头。

“他是人民公仆我是人民公害，正邪不两立，有什么好说的。”莱诺轻哂，烟头闪着微弱的红光好像马上要被大雪吞没了一样。

“对自己真的没必要上纲上线，每个人心里的那杆秤是不一样的。”穆斯塔菲弹了弹烟灰，他的目光掠过警局背光处落地窗前那个模糊的身影，把一声含糊的低笑咽回肚子里，“回见。”

莱诺点点头，看着穆斯塔菲上了他自己拦下的那辆出租车消失在雪幕里后，他转过头，警局里还灯火通明，看来特尔施特根今天是要加班无疑了。

审讯一开始，他就拒绝了特尔施特根希望自己尽早从良的意愿，对方当然会窝火，但他们早过了拿拳头说话的年纪，莱诺油盐不进，谁都不能拿他怎么样，就像当年他选择落下去的拳头就预示着他在警校这个带有隐形的排同性质的聚集地无法生存一样。

落地窗前的那个剪影晃动了一下，莱诺夹在指间的香烟也烧到了尽头，他知道特尔施特根会很在意自己立场的变化，不过真的很抱歉。

雪越来越大了，莱诺扔掉烟头，迎着雪花走了出去。

希望你永远也不要原谅我。

4.

截胡的日子渐近了，但帮会似乎并没有做与西班牙人民公仆抗衡的准备。

用厄齐尔的话来说就是，“准备什么啊，人家打着为民除害的旗号怎么来都不算过分，我们想着做好自己就行了。”

莱诺打心底里觉得这话有道理，但主要还是因为他不愿意和特尔施特根有正面交流。

“和他能说得上话的也就你了，你不去谁去啊。”穆斯塔菲咋舌。

莱诺没好气地反驳他，“你也说德语他也说德语，你们俩怎么就说不上话了？”

“好啦——”在一边为狙击装备做最后检查的切赫出来打圆场，“都少说两句吧，别老想着硬碰硬，子弹贵着呢。”

运钞车将会在这周五下午的五点五十分到六点十分期间从银行后门离开，不出意外的话，在红灯结束之前劫匪就会下手，帮会在他们可规划的逃跑路线沿线建筑物的制高点埋伏了狙击手，现在为了防范西班牙警方趁虚而入，帮会又不得不抽调出一部分人手准备近身战。

所以说置气是没有必要的，钱才是应该在第一位的。

周五的这个时间段已经接近晚高峰了，莱诺同厄齐尔一同埋伏在最后一个拦截点所在的三层小楼的天台上，黄昏在他们俩身边融化，给灰蒙蒙的水泥建筑镀了一层金。

五点三十八分，时间似乎尚早，厄齐尔关了麦，递给莱诺一片口香糖的同时也往自己嘴里塞了一片，“你介意我问问你们的事吗，啊我是说那个马克警官。”

莱诺把口香糖扔进嘴里，强烈的薄荷味在舌尖上炸开，他就知道自己逃不过厄齐尔的盘问，也知道以厄齐尔早些年在西班牙的人脉打听这些事易如反掌，所以表现得过分“真诚”，“说实话，挺介意的。”

厄齐尔笑了笑，似乎早就料到会得到这样略带戾气的答复，“果然——那我就和你说说我认识的马克好了。”

莱诺感觉到厄齐尔的目光从他头顶掠过，或许年长者并无恶意，但他还是厌倦了这种从第三者视角一遍遍回忆同特尔施特根的过去的感觉。

“那个时候我已经确定要离职了，马克当时是作为一个跨国案专案小组的组员过去的，一句西班牙语也不会讲，警局给他们办了一个欢迎会，期间有一个女警员向他示好，但他拒绝了，用英语拒绝的，哈哈，你能想象他的英语有多糟糕吗，他还说自己已经有喜欢的人了。”

又是这种意味深长的语气——

一阵头痛裹挟着焦躁钻进莱诺的脑子里，他想摆出满不在乎的表情，他也确实满不在乎，人生的过客太多，并不是每一个都值得自己为他存档留底。

莱诺低低地叹了一口气，试图提起浑身气力做最后一次解释，但是一声遥遥的枪响让他们俩的神经同时猝然紧绷起来。

他和厄齐尔面面相觑了几秒，同时趴了下去。

战争终于开始了。

5.

“好像早了四分钟。”连上麦之后，莱诺忍不住小声嘀咕了一句。

最冷静的还是切赫，“时间误差不算太大，所有人听好了，加上司机一共有五个人，看样子是不会等红绿灯了，第一组狙击手准备。”

厄齐尔闻言似乎想到了什么，“五个人都有武器？”

“是的，就现在来看至少一人一把AK，后备子弹数量不清楚，还有呃——一人一把伯莱塔？”

提到伯莱塔的时候切赫犹豫了一下，似乎并没有十分的把握看清了。

“这个数目的军火是不可能携带入境的，估计是在伦敦购置的。”厄齐尔冷静地分析道。

“他们哪来的这么多军火？”穆斯塔菲大声嚷嚷。

厄齐尔从包里掏出望远镜开始观察街角，心不在焉地指认了阿森纳的塑料兄弟，“我估计是水晶宫卖给他们的。”

“操！”所有人不约而同地爆了粗口。

“冷静，小伙子们。车来了，瞄准点，不要浪费子弹！”切赫厉声打断大家一迭声的抱怨，他似乎忖度了几秒，“先打轮胎。”

厄齐尔皱眉，似乎也因为紧张而变得有些毛躁，“这样做会不会太冒险了。”

“不会”，切赫还是决定赌一把，“打后轮胎，一有人下车冒顶就直接爆头，记得把司机留下就行。”

第一组下手很快，几声利落的枪响伴着汽车轮胎与地面的尖锐的摩擦声很快就在空荡荡的街区里盘旋着。

“一组任务完成，三人击毙一人中枪。”

切赫似乎很满意，“二组准备。”

一切似乎都按着他们之前计划的那样进行着，直到——

“四组打偏！重复！四组打偏！前轮胎有一个没打到，司机还活着，他正在向梅苏特他们的方向行驶！重复，四组打偏！”

厄齐尔一下就爬了起来，他扒在天台的水泥台子上，“近身组呢？”

“他的车速太快近身组没追上。”

压力一下子就来到了莱诺和厄齐尔的身上，莱诺把狙击枪扔给厄齐尔，“我去。”

“你疯了？”厄齐尔想拽他结果扑了个空，莱诺已经用早就准备在天台上的绳索一路溜下了楼，“贝恩德你拦不住他的！”

莱诺觉得自己的心脏跳得飞快，似乎下一秒就要从喉咙口窜出来，声音却冷静得出奇，“我想办法让他减速，梅苏特你开枪打爆轮胎。”

尽管已经没有多少可以选择的余地了，厄齐尔多少还是有些迟疑，“我的枪法可能没你希望的那么好。”

莱诺解开绳索稳稳地落地，他无所谓地笑了笑，“反正应该不会有人比我还差了。”

话音刚落，那辆失控的运钞车已经七扭八歪地冲了过来，远远地可以看见五个劫匪中的那个幸存者正坐在驾驶室里手忙脚乱地想要控制方向盘。

莱诺端起格洛克找准角度开了一枪，其实仅仅打中了车前灯，但足以把早已是惊弓之鸟的司机吓得打歪了方向盘，运钞车直挺挺地朝着人行道上的灯杆撞去。

“梅苏特，开枪！”心跳的声音已经盖过了一切，莱诺扯着嗓子大喊，却几乎听不见自己的声音。

厄齐尔咬了咬牙，几乎可以算是凭着感觉开了一枪，他的脑子乱成一团自己也不知道有没有击中目标，一阵令人牙酸的金属撞击和扭曲声后是死一般的寂静。

6.

司机还活着。

不得不说运钞车的质量还是很好的，就算已经撞得变了形，里面的人还能打开门跌跌撞撞地往外爬。

说真的，在那一瞬间莱诺还是动了恻隐之心的，毕竟团灭实在是太惨了，但当那个人冲他举起枪的一瞬间，他就知道心软是最要命的。

但好在他反应过来之前，那个司机已经被一枪撂倒在地捂着肚子鬼哭狼嚎。

厄齐尔洋洋得意的声音从耳麦里传来，“不用谢我。”

莱诺一笑置之，手脚麻利地开了运钞车的后门，他很小心，生怕狭小的车厢里突然冲出一个人来搞偷袭，不过仔细地环视一周后，除了面前的箱子也没什么了。

存款箱的打开方式没有莱诺想象的那么难，轻松地打开第一个箱子后他目测了一下数目发觉有些不对，“好像没有五百万那么多，这一箱子顶多五十万，一共也才六个箱子。”

“不会吧，之前我们确定了好几次，至少也有五百万。”切赫对此结果不能接受。

莱诺没作声，把面前的一排箱子挨个翻了个遍，翻到最后一个的时候不禁倒吸了一口气，他猛地把箱子合上转而又想起了什么，“西班牙警方那边，怎么一点动静都没有？”

所有人都因为这来自灵魂的拷问一时间陷入沉默，过了好一会儿，穆斯塔菲才试探性地猜测，“他们不会想螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后吧……？”

莱诺没有搭理这个略有些让人心里打鼓的猜测，“梅苏特下来，快点！”

厄齐尔闻言一个鹞子翻身也顺着绳索从楼上滑了下来，他一边气喘吁吁地狂奔一边问：“怎么了这是？”

“黄金。”莱诺回想着刚刚箱子里整整齐齐地码着的一摞一摞的金条，有一瞬间的呼吸困难。

这下子厄齐尔不说话了只顾着跑了。

“我的天我们是要发了吗！”手脚并用地爬上运钞车时，厄齐尔眼睛里冒着精光。

“我觉得是的”，莱诺似乎已经开始想象着阿森纳靠着这笔不义之财东山再起的情形，“梅苏特你知道现在的国际金价吗，将近一千二百八十三美元一盎司。”

天知道他们两个穷鬼差点在运钞车上抱头痛哭，就当他们觉得一切算是苦尽甘来的时候事态再一次急转直下——

迟到但绝对不会缺席的警笛声让他俩后背一凉，穆斯塔菲的乌鸦嘴还是兑现了，姗姗来迟的西班牙人民公仆们前赴后继地向他们扑来。

“梅苏特你带着黄金现在就走，左前方的小巷里有一辆货运推车”，不知道为什么，莱诺总觉得这对他来说是一场迟来的审判，多也躲不掉的那种，“五组请求支援，梅苏特已经拿到黄金准备撤退，请求支援。”

“我以为你还没想好。”厄齐尔提起箱子，有些欲言又止。

“快点走”，莱诺又重复了一遍，“记得来保释我就行。”

厄齐尔提起装满黄金的箱子动作迅速地下了车，很快就消失在前面小巷子的拐角。

西班牙的人民公仆们比不上厄齐尔的速度，他们大概也觉得捡漏这种事犯不上手脚麻利，不过全副武装的做派倒是学的有模有样的。

“Bajen las armas y levanten las manos（放下武器，举起手来）！”

莱诺把挂在腰间的格洛克放在地上，一言不发地举起手从运钞车上跳了下来。

车上还有将近三百万英镑，不知道能不能卖西班牙警方一个乖呢，他不无讥诮地想着。

当两个全副武装的警察上来把他摁住的时候，莱诺遥遥地看见了特尔施特根坐在位置靠后的一辆黑色SUV里。

他没有下车，哪怕是莱诺狼狈地被压在车前盖上强行带上手铐的时候他仍然一动不动。

莱诺没有从良，而特尔施特根依旧没有原谅。

7.

审讯室是和苏格兰场借的，椅子的靠背对莱诺来说矮了一截，押解他的警员动作又比较粗鲁，他被撂在椅子上的时候后背狠狠挨了一下撞，那感觉真是酸爽极了。

负责审讯他的是一个二十出头的金头发年轻警员，感觉毛都没长齐的那种，莱诺朝正对自己的单向玻璃一眼 ，有那么一瞬间的庆幸。

他知道特尔施特根八成会在那头看着自己被讯问，不过好在没有一上来就让他感受来自老同学的灵魂拷问。

同学，对，就是同学，当然——是同学。

“El nombre（姓名）？”这个小年轻似乎忘记莱诺是个在大不列颠讨生活的德国人，张口就是西班牙语，莽撞的模样熟悉得几乎让他心思恍惚。

莱诺把目光落在自己手腕上的锃亮锃亮的银色手铐上，“对不起，我不懂西班牙语，你们可以找一个会说德语或者英语的人和我交流。”

年轻的金发警员对不太配合的莱诺颇有些不满，他皱着眉瞪着刚刚经历了一场恶战的黑帮成员却丝毫没有意识到语言不通才是问题的症结所在，两人不约而同地看向摆在一边的摄像机，本来在审讯室里无声翻涌的戾气渐渐归于平静。

这时，审讯室的大门被推开了，特尔施特根走了进来，他低低地对年轻人说：“Déjame hacerlo（让我来吧）。”

年轻的金发警员离开了，取而代之的年长者明显沉稳干练了许多，莱诺的心底轻轻地“咯噔”了一声，他似乎明白了那种微妙的熟悉感是从何而来的，只不过数小时在运钞车前遥遥的一望，他心里已经非常清楚，特尔施特根对自己再不会有半句好话。

“说说看吧，毕竟这件事你们也策划蛮久了”，特尔施特根拉开椅子坐了下来，他的语气变得很陌生，陌生到莱诺一时难以作出回应，“虽然没能一口全吞下去，不过也不算全无收获吧。”

莱诺逼着自己挤出一个还算得上自然的笑容，他早已打定主意不会把任何细节透露给这些跨国吃白食的混蛋们，“说到底，你们西班牙警方和我们也不过是半斤八两，不过挂羊头卖狗肉罢了。”

“不不不”，特尔施特根唇边漾起一个略带讥诮的微笑，他用黑色的中性笔敲了敲挂在莱诺手腕上的手铐，“分赃不均，在大街上大打出手自相残杀这种事，也只有你们阿森纳干得出来，而这笔钱，是属于西班牙的每位纳税人的。”

莱诺一开始并没有听出对方的言下之意，他怔了几秒然后一股热血“轰”地就窜上了天灵盖，这是他第一次觉得自己是个蠢出升天的货色，这整件事情，劫匪是谁，来自哪里并不重要，只要这笔钱最后落在了阿森纳手里，西班牙警方就会不遗余力地拿这件事碰瓷。

莱诺一下子就想要站了起来，却被连在桌上的手铐拽得直不起腰来，附带着椅子也与地板发出让人耳膜发麻的摩擦声，“特尔施特根，你们根本没有证据——”

“是啊”，特尔施特根凉凉地打断他的话，“那一箱金子就是证据，可惜都落在了你们手里，那实在没办法我们只能把你引渡回国交差了。”

莱诺涨红了脸，他感觉有一口气堵在喉头，几近令自己窒息，而下一秒他就被特尔施特根拖着手腕摁回了椅子里，坚硬的椅背撞上了他的蝴蝶骨，尖锐的疼痛让莱诺一下子就把自己最脆弱的咽喉暴露在了刺眼的白炽灯灯光下。

“我真是没想到你们西班牙警方也喜欢搞屈打成招这一套。”莱诺轻飘飘地把这句话抛了出来，他的手腕在特尔施特根的手里微微打颤连带着手铐的细链也泠泠作响。

特尔施特根没有直接回答莱诺，但另一只空着的手却不轻不重地覆在了他的喉咙上，“按照惯例我可以关押你四十八小时，不过我希望在阿森纳把你捞出去之前你可以好好想想该怎么组织一下供词的语言，毕竟苏格兰场对你们帮会的覆灭向来喜闻乐见。”

8.

审讯结束了之后，莱诺被暂时关在了一间了一间单人的羁留室里，右手还被手铐一边的铁杠子上，好像他会跑路似的。

上一次被拘留已经是好几年前的事了，而且当时还有穆斯塔菲这位话痨作陪，让莱诺觉得四十八小时也就那么回事，浑浑噩噩地也就过来了。

可现在不一样了，半小时前他被送来的时候，特尔施特根也在，他就站在铁栅栏后面看着狱警把门锁上，表情阴晴不定，好像恨不得立刻把莱诺推出去枪毙一样。

莱诺躲开他的目光，他只觉得一阵疲惫感顺着脊柱一路向上，一点点抽光了他所有的力气。

门被锁上了之后，特尔施特根让狱警先出去了，自己却一直盯着困到眼睛都睁不开的莱诺不放，过了好一会儿才幽幽地开口：“你有没有什么要和我说的？”

莱诺勉强抬眼看了看他，“说什么？求你看在同学一场的份儿上行行好放过我？”

“那是不可能的。”西班牙人民公仆当然会冷酷地拒绝。

“那当然不可能——毕竟你一向没什么同情心。”

“我是说”，特尔施特根似乎有点不耐烦了，不过能撑到现在才情绪爆发在莱诺看来已经算是有很大的进步了，“你当年被退学的事。”

刚刚那个冷嘲热讽的莱诺不见了，取而代之的是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，他不自在地眨了眨眼，撒了个小谎，“我记得我说过。”

“你没有。”

莱诺觉得自己的胸口泛起一阵轻微的刺痛，他的目光落在对面光秃秃的墙上，“哦——我忘了。”

那一瞬间，特尔施特根眼底似乎有什么东西像即将燃尽的火柴一样，微光之后立刻黯淡下去了。

“好吧。”他没有多说什么，干脆利落地走了。

也不知道过了多久，莱诺估计已经是第二天的清晨了，狱警来敲他这边的铁栅栏，告诉他阿森纳替他请的辩护律师到了。

但当律师走进来并且莱诺看清他是谁之后，他就没忍住笑着爆了粗口。

“我靠，梅苏特——你就这么大摇大摆地进了苏格兰场，胆子也真够大的啊。”

身着一袭颇为正式的黑色西装的厄齐尔还装模作样地在脸上粘了一圈络腮胡，他不以为意地朝莱诺眨了眨眼，“我就说是你的辩护律师谁管得了我，再说了，哥上头有人。”

莱诺一下子就被都逗笑了，但他还是察觉出厄齐尔举手投足间有那么一丝丝不自然，“所以接下来帮会有什么打算？”

“昨天晚上我们刚刚把黄金的数量清点完毕，上头还没有公开下一步的计划。”说到这，厄齐尔多少还是有点尴尬，进而语气也放得小心翼翼。

这样的结果对莱诺来说也算不上特别意外，但多少还是让人很丧气，阿森纳与苏格兰场关系并不融洽，更不要说与存心和他们过不去的西班牙警方打交道了，“所以你来，是想要告诉我，阿森纳放弃我了？”

厄齐尔哑然几秒，绞尽脑汁地试图安慰他，“我们已经向上头申请了你的保释金，只是——”

“那就太迟了，梅苏特，西班牙警方已经打算把我引渡回国了。”莱诺无力地打断了他的话。

听了这话，厄齐尔差点惊得站了起来，“这话你听谁说的？”

“还能有谁，当然是——马克。”莱诺苦笑着耸了耸肩。

厄齐尔愣了一下，不着痕迹地打量着对方的脸色，“我没想到他会这么直接地告诉你。”

对方的言下之意莱诺当然懂，只是事到如今已然失去了特意拿出来说的必要，“这都多少年了，人是会变的。”

厄齐尔当然不可能只想得这么简单，他意味深长地看着一脸倦怠的莱诺，“倘若他一如既往，可能你的处境会比现在好些”，说到这儿，他的话锋又是一转，“其实也不是没别的办法—取保候审，你听说过吗？”

这个莱诺倒也不是没听说过，但他有些迟疑，“就算是办理取保候审，也总得有个理由吧。”

“是啊，也总得有个理由，厄齐尔站了起来，重复这句话的同时把自己的一只皮手套放在了莱诺的膝盖上，“贝恩德，我知道这样做可能会让你很为难，但是——”

厄齐尔的话说到这里戛然而止，莱诺对上他的目光，不动声色地把自己闲着的那只左手伸进了那只手套里，几秒后，在手套腕部的夹层处，他摸到了一个小小的刀片。

厄齐尔所谓的“为难”之处，他一下子全懂了。

“祝你好运。”探监结束的时间似乎也到了，腰上拴着钥匙的狱警过来把门打开的时候，厄齐尔说道，然后敛住了略带悲戚的笑容。

9.

明明是在拼了命奔跑，莱诺仍然感觉到了那种沁骨的寒冷，但他无暇去想这个中缘由，只将此归结于昨晚那场突如其来的大雨。

那只能算作这整场野外拉练里最温柔的意外了，食不果腹才是莱诺最怕的——当然，在穿越灌木林的时候不慎丢失了自己份额的能量棒确实是他的疏忽。

最后施以援手的当然是特尔施特根，不管怎么说，这毕竟不是个人战，半条能量棒至少能让他们在接下来的24小时内保持友好——尽管他们俩都心知肚明，在学校那样一个人多口杂的地方，多小的矛盾都会被无限放大，至此之后有无好转都不是看客们关心的范畴了。

雨是凌晨停的，半条能量棒让他俩勉强撑到了现在，不过好在拉练的终点已经不远了，胜利对两人来说早已成了囊中之物，天知道随即组队的结果出来时，多少人在唱衰这对奇葩组合。

过了前面的小山包就是终点了，也不知道是不是因为雨后的草地太过湿滑，莱诺一个没刹住就顺着最陡峭的那侧斜坡跌了下来，跟在他身后的特尔施特根几乎是本能地伸手一捞，看看拽住了他的右手腕，自己也被巨大的惯性带的一个踉跄。

莱诺觉得自己浑身上下哪儿都疼，右手腕疼的格外厉害，耳边嗡嗡的轰鸣声甚至盖过了特尔施特根的声音，他感觉自己很冷，连齿关也不住地打颤，紧接着眼前的一切开始变得模糊不堪直至全部陷入黑暗。

梦里的回忆真假掺半，而右手腕上的疼痛却是实实在在的，莱诺醒来经历过短暂的缺血性眩晕之后，率先闯入眼帘的就是羁留病房那奶绿色的墙壁，他侧过脸，看见一袋黄乎乎的血小板悬在一边的输液架上，管子连在自己身上。

右手腕被包扎得严严实实是他意料之中的事，连手铐也“贴心”地换了左手，死死地拴在病床边的杠子上，莱诺只要稍稍动弹就能带起一阵浅浅的响动，他费力地眨了眨眼睛以确认自己的存活，昏迷之前的所有回忆如潮水一般回涌。

不安的等待，筋疲力尽的举棋不定，然后就是孤注一掷后意料之中的疼痛，血液渐渐流失时全身的冰冷无力。厄齐尔教他破釜沉舟，但代价确实也十分沉重。

但他不能去西班牙，绝对不能，一旦去了所有罪名——不管是否该算在他头上的，就全都坐实了。

当莱诺还在权衡此役的得与失时，病房的门被推开了。先进门的是几位医护人员模样的男男女女，他们后面还跟着一个他十分眼生的警员。当医生在为莱诺做常规检查的时候，那个警员只是选择了一个比较合适的距离心平气和地观望着，一句话也没说，直到检查结束医生护士们鱼贯而出之后，他才挂上一个算得上十分职业的微笑打招呼，“莱诺先生您好，我是替代特尔施特根警长接手这个案子的新负责人，我叫西莱森。”

尽管前者的退出是他喜闻乐见的结果，但是异样的感情还是让莱诺在一黑到底的路上举步维艰，他消化掉自己所有的私心，表现出来的样子甚至过于淡定了，“他居然肯放权给别人，真是难得。”

“也不能这么说”，西莱森瞥了莱诺那半袋还没输完的血小板一眼，似乎已经把对这场黑白互咬结果的心态已经放得很平，他拖过一把椅子在床边坐了下来，“关于放权什么的本来主动权也不在他手上，何况他现在已经被局里停职了”，说完他刻意停顿了几秒，顺利地捕捉到莱诺脸上一闪而过的错愕后才不紧不慢地说下去，“隐瞒自己和案件相关的利害关系本来就是违规行为，你也是警校出身，我相信你不会不理解的吧。”

莱诺觉得自己的喉头发紧，所有的冷静自持都在情绪没顶的最初几秒选择离家出走，“这事跟他一点关系也没——”

西莱森莞尔，他的目光再次掠过那袋血小板，继续轻描淡写地扔下深水炸弹，“也不能说一点儿也没有，但是就凭那一点儿，足以让他头脑发昏放下一切去救你了。”

10.

厄齐尔是隔天下午到的，两小时之前他还在痛骂高层的无情无义，如今他已经做好了两手准备，一旦莱诺的取保候审申请没有通过，他就将随身带来以备不时之需的保释金砸在大如饼的西班牙人民公仆脸上，但后者难得通情达理，没给他这个挥金如土的机会。

那边厄齐尔忙着办理各项手续的时候，这边莱诺也在同西莱森留在病房里等待着。

莱诺觉得自己浑身都不自在，西莱森并不是个不好相与的人，但是他那副心如明镜的样子却让人极度不安，莱诺觉得自己尽力捂了那么多年的秘密还是藏不下去了。

“医生说你伤口不深”，西莱森随手翻了翻挂在床头的病历卡，“只是失血过多，按理来说我们不该放你走，但是三百万英镑和一个警局的得力干将已经足以让高层他们卖你们阿森纳一次人情了——你知道的，局里还暂时不想失去马克这种破案率奇高的人才，就算他有时会犯一些低级错误。”

果然还是那三百万英镑堵住了他们的嘴，莱诺冷笑，“所以你们停了他的职，接下来查办吗？”

西莱森对此似乎恍若未闻，他的注意力还是停留在那几页薄薄的纸上，“一般来说，正常的血小板的指标（100-300）×10^9/L，但是你——当初你考警校的时候，他们居然没有因为这个把你刷下去？”

莱诺闻言不自觉地绷直了脊背，那种被一眼望见底的感觉更加强烈了，“你什么意思？”

“我查过你的底，当时你是因为持械斗殴才被学校开除的，要知道在警校学生打架并不稀奇，更不要说和你打架的对象是马克了，他根本不可能真的下狠手打你。”西莱森抬起眼，语气甚至可以算得上笃定，“所以——”

西莱森的话被一阵敲门声打断，然后门被推开了，厄齐尔进来了。

大眼睛的不速之客似乎对所有的西班牙人民公仆都颇有忌惮，说起话来又忍不住开始夹枪带棒起来，“取保候审的手续办好了，请问我可以带我的同事走了吗？”

西莱森接过厄齐尔递过去的申请材料，随便溜了一眼就心平气和地开了莱诺的手铐，然后微笑着比了个“请”的手势。

厄齐尔上前扶了正打算站起身脸色惨白的莱诺一把，压着声音问：“这人谁啊？”

莱诺觉得自己在一瞬间回到了被开除的那天，不甘混杂着痛苦，但终不至于躺平任嘲，他深吸一口气，“你们会把这个事告诉他吗？”

西莱森耸耸肩，“你果然还是更关心你自己，告不告诉他这个我们会尊重他的个人意愿，不过你被他扛着送去抢救的时候血怎么也止不住到后来都用上了血小板，你觉得他会什么都不知道？”

厄齐尔听了半天一句也没听懂，惶惑至极，“你们俩在搞什么啊……”

莱诺觉得自己有些止不住的手抖，他轻轻挣开厄齐尔，“我想见见他。”

“他已经走了。”西莱森说。

“我想见见他。”莱诺后悔了，他想起几天前隔着铁栅栏特尔施特根最后一次低声下气等他给出一个答案，而当时的自己又是多么不解人情。

莱诺觉得自己不能再瞒下去了，等他反应过来的时候，他的身体已经丢下厄齐尔窜出病房了。

他的速度太快，在转角处被推着医疗仪器的护士撞了个踉跄，这还不算太糟，一阵要命的眩晕之后，他觉得自己被撞得发酸的鼻梁下方有什么正一滴一滴地砸在地板上。

他本能地捂住鼻子，一切似乎又回到那个夏夜，起初只是个微不足道的小争执——哪怕心里的感觉已经明了了他和特尔施特根还是学不会收敛情绪，那下磕碰让一切化为了泡影，和现在一样他的血怎么也止不住，学校起疑顺藤摸瓜，一下子就查出了他当年体检造假的事。

当年莱诺一个人扛下这个所谓“持械斗殴”的锅，还曾自认为保全了自己喜欢的那个人，而如今看来所谓的牺牲是多么幼稚。怀着内疚一个人走下去，对特尔施特根来说也是一条荆棘之路。报应，这全都是报应。

血已经滴滴答答地顺着他的手腕往下流了，他感觉到护士正慌里慌张地想替他止血，从后面匆忙追上来的厄齐尔和西莱森也在试图架住他。

熟悉的眩晕感再次袭来，虽然比起上一次的程度差远了，莱诺也知道这根本不会置他于死地，但这次，也不会有人怀着本不该存在的内疚和爱来救他了。

后记

be，看题目也不大可能是he  
梳理一下，就是，糯糯靠体检作假上了警校，在校期间他和小狮子是明面上的竞争对手私底下双箭头暗恋关系，两个人的一次小摩擦时糯糯撞伤了鼻子，因为无法快速止血被学校发现体检报告造假（其实就是血小板数量低于正常人不达标），学校为了息事宁人就给糯糯安了个持械斗殴的罪名把人开除，小狮子记过留校。前者顶锅走人不想让人知道体检作假的事就划清界限，后者以为是自己害人被退学一直到去西班牙之前都想补偿，然鹅……  
硬伤贼多对不起，毕竟我不是警察也不是医生  
因为到最后两个人都被困在双重愧疚的循环中，所以题目是Trap


End file.
